Innocence Let Loose by Fear
by Nero's Babe229
Summary: * Jeff Hardy fic * What happens when a local trouble maker catches the heart of an average girl? And What happens when someone else gets jealous?
1. Noises

Innocence Let Loose by Love  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked her cousin who was spending the night at her house.  
  
"Nope, you must have imagined that." Bethany replied why shoving loads of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
Sarah looked at her cousin and laughed. 'How can she eat so much and be so skinny?' she thought to herself.  
  
Just then there was another sound, but this time they both heard it.  
  
Sarah jumped from the couch and ran to the window with Bethany following her behind. They looked out the window and saw a group of guys smashing the window of Bethany's car.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do they think they're doing?" Bethany said making her way to the door.  
  
Before she could put her hand on the metal knob Sarah grabbed her arm. "Bethany, don't go out there. At least not right now. I want you to look out the window when I turn on the lights and see if you can recognize any of those kids, ok?"  
  
"Fine." Bethany said. "But hurry up before they do any more damage to my car." The light brown haired girl said rushing the window.  
  
Bethany waited for Sarah to count to three. Then Sarah turned on the light and all the boys ran. Bethany did catch a glimpse of one of the boys. This one stood out more than all the others. He was shorter and had chin length hair. He couldn't run as fast as the other kids so he was falling behind.  
  
Bethany ran out the door with Sarah behind her. But after a few minutes of running Bethany faded away in the distance.  
  
"Bethany?" she called out. "Where are you?"  
  
As she was about to turn the corner someone came out from behind a bush and knocked her to the ground.  
  
He held her hands above her head but someone else had pushed him to the ground also, pinning him the cold grass. "Gotcha!" Bethany said with a conniving smile.  
  
They lifted the boy up and held him tightly. Now they could see his face clearly. "Hey" Sarah said. "You go to our school."  
  
The boy stayed silent. "Why did you mess up my car?" Bethany asked with a slight tint of anger in her voice.  
  
The boy still didn't say a word.  
  
"Fine!" Bethany yelled. "Come on Sarah. We're dragging him home and calling the police. Then we'll see if he talks."  
  
A few minutes later the girls heard a siren. They looked out the window still making sure they had a good hold of the boy.  
  
The cop walked into the house and immediately recognized the boy as a local degenerate. With no questions asked the round man took the boy to the police station. 


	2. Pins and punches

The next day Bethany and Sarah drove into the parking lot of Union Pines High. The girls got out of Sarah's car and headed inside.  
  
As they were walking to class they saw a group of guys standing by a locker. The 2 brunettes thought nothing of it and kept walk That was until Bethany and her big mouth saw that same boy from the night before hanging out with the by the locker also.  
  
"Hey you!" Bethany yelled out to him. Everyone soon brought their attention to her.  
  
Bethany walked over to the group as Sarah just watched from afar.  
  
"Why did you mess up my car?" Bethany asked.  
  
One of the other boys spoke up. "Hey Shannon, is this one of the girls that called the cops on you last night?"  
  
Shannon just nodded his head. The boy turned and looked at Bethany. "So, do you have a problem with my friends and I?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
By this point Sarah was so nervous. She was practically peeing in her pants.  
  
"Actually yes, I do!" Bethany spat.  
  
"Oh do you?" the boy retorted pressing his body onto hers, pinning her to the locker.  
  
She struggled to get out of his grip. One of the other boys with dirty blonde hair and green eyes whispered something his angry friend.  
  
Sarah had seen enough. She walked over to the group. "Let go of my cousin!" she demanded.  
  
The boy laughed and slammed Bethany harder into the locker.  
  
"Ow, you hurting me." Bethany said as a tear escaped her eye.  
  
"Hey man, you made your point." The blonde said. "Just let go of her."  
  
"Jeff, leave me alone. She deserves it." The boy explained.  
  
"Sarah?" Bethany cried pleadingly.  
  
Sarah jumped on the guy's back. He let go of Bethany and took Sarah by the arms and flipped her over his shoulder on the hard floor. He picker her up by her hair and let go of her. Putting his fist in the hair, Sarah saw his knuckles coming at her face and she froze.  
  
The blonde boy pushed Sarah out of the way and took the punch for her.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Sarah yelled as she fell to her knees next to the boy holding his jaw. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry" she exclaimed.  
  
The blonde with green eyes ignored Sarah and stood up. Punching his friend back. He took Sarah by her hand and led her outside, leaving Bethany in the hallway, standing in awe.  
  
*A/N- I know people. 2 sucky chapters in a row. I'm really sorry. Better luck next time, I hope. 


	3. Understanding

Sarah looked at the blonde who had just too a hit for her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you." She explained tracing his jaw with her fingertips.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." He smiled. "By the way, I'm Jeff." He said extending his hand.  
  
"I'm Sarah" the brunette replied shaking his hand. "Listen, I'm really sorry. Is there anyway I can make it back to you?"  
  
"No, it's ok. Josh shouldn't have tried to hit you anyway." Jeff explained.  
  
Sarah cocked her eyebrow. "Really? And why is that?"  
  
"Because you are a girl. That's why I took the hit for you. A guy should never hit a girl." He said. 'Boy, I hope she believed that. What a stupid explanation' he thought to himself.  
  
Sarah smiled. "Um, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question?"  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
"Well.you.you seem really sweet. And I was just wondering why do you hang out with those guys? They're such jerks."  
  
Jeff laughed. "They're not all jerks"  
  
"Really? They could've fooled me." Sarah replied sarcastically.  
  
"No, they really are nice sometimes." He tried to explain.  
  
"You don't have to stand up for them Jeff. Nothing you say can change the way I feel about them."  
  
There was a brief silence. Both of the teens were staring at the floor. The girl spoke. "Jeff?"  
  
He looked up from his shoes. "Um, were you one of the boys at my house? Ya know, when Bethany's car was trashed."  
  
Jeff looked back at the floor. "I didn't want to do it. But.but they're my best friends, and they really wanted me to." He tried to explain.  
  
"That's no excuse Jeff" Sarah replied seriously.  
  
"I know but.I.I just. Gosh!!!"  
  
Sarah grabbed Jeff's hand. "We'll talk about this later Jeff. We should really get to class."  
  
"Yea, right, class." He mumbled.  
  
With that they went on their separate ways.  
  
*A/N- please R and R. 


	4. Speaking with Actions

That night Sarah was home alone since her parents were out on a business trip yet again.  
  
She was in her room writing in her journal when she heard a knock on the door. 'Who on earth could that be?' she thought to herself.  
  
She walked down stairs in her pj's. A really long navy blue shirt hat when up to her knees. She opened the door and stepped back in surprised.  
  
"Jeff? What are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?"  
  
Jeff smiled. "Uh, remember, Bethany? Car? Shannon? Cops? Does any of this ring a bell?"  
  
"Oh yea!"" she laughed. "So what do you want?"  
  
Jeff looked at her with nervousness. "Um, we need to talk." He stated.  
  
"Ok." Sarah said uneasily. She stepped back and opened the door wider so Jeff could step in. "Come on. Let's got o the living room." She grabbed Jeff by his arm pulling him towards the couch.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute until Jeff cleared his throat. "Sarah. Today you asked me why I went with my friends to bash Bethany's car. Well, I just wanted to tell you that honestly I don't know why I did it. And I know that's no excuse but I.I.I man. This is so hard to explain." He sighed.  
  
Sarah looked into Jeff's eyes. She knew he was being sincere.  
  
"It's ok Jeff. I don't really understand but I guess I don't have to always comprehend everything." She sighed.  
  
"Why are you so understanding?" Jeff asked putting his hand on Sarah's.  
  
"I'm usually not" she chuckled, pulling on her navy blue T-shirt.  
  
Jeff laughed. "Well then why are you so understanding when it comes to my stupidity?" He persisted.  
  
Sarah thought about it for aminute until she broke the silence. "Um.I.I don't know." She said nervously.  
  
"Are you always going to put up with me and my stupid actions?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but do something if you really want to find out." She laughed.  
  
'Do I really want to find out?' Jeff thought to himself.  
  
Sarah noticed he was in a deep thought. She put her hand in front of his face and waved it around. "Hey, Jeff?" No answer. "Jeff." She tried again, but still no answer. "Jeff!!!"  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked coming out of his daze.  
  
"What were you thinking about stupid?" Sarah laughed.  
  
Jeff just looked at her. "This" He put his hand on her leg and gently brushed his lips on hers. 


	5. Tell me

The gentle kiss soon turned into something more.  
  
They continued to kiss passionately as Jeff slipped his hands under Sarah's oversized shirt. He rubber her back while moving his lips to her neck.  
  
Sarah pulled away from Jeff and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What are we doing Jeff?"  
  
"I don't know hun. All I know is that I want to keep doing it." He said as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Sarah slowly go off the couch, her lips still on Jeff's. He soon followed her, getting off the couch also.  
  
They made their way up to Sarah's bedroom. Jeff gently laid Sarah onto the bed, still massaging her tongue with his.  
  
He slowly brushed her leg moving it upwards. He tugged on her underwear and looked at her. As if asking for permission. Sarah looked to her side, staring off into space. She looked back up at Jeff and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff. It's just I've never .you know. I'm just not ready?" she said as a few tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Jeff wiped her tears away with his the tip of his thumb. "Hey, it's ok hun. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He explained.  
  
Sarah sat up and hugged Jeff tightly, never wanting to let go. "Gosh Jeff. If only we were going out I would say I love you." She laughed.  
  
"Well, why can't we go out?" Jeff asked.  
  
*A/N- sorry people. I know this chapter was really short but I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger. 


	6. Um

"W.What?" Sarah asked in shock.  
  
Jeff took his hand and cupped Sarah's face and gently kissed her. They broke apart. Jeff kept his face close to hers. Their foreheads pressing against each other's.  
  
"Be my girlfriend." Jeff stated.  
  
Sarah looked at Jeff. He was so cute. How could she resist?  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I am. I want you to belong to me and only me." He said pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"I love you so much Jeff." She said nuzzling her head between his neck and shoulder.  
  
"So since you said you love me does this mean you're officially mine now?" he asked looking down at her, stroking her hair.  
  
Sarah laughed. "Yes, I'm officially yours."  
  
"Good so, can we get back to what we started downstairs?" he asked leaning in towards Sarah, gently placing his lips on hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Sarah was walking through the halls talking to Bethany when they bumped into Jeff.  
  
"Oh, hey girls." He said giving Sarah a quick kiss on the cheek. "What's up?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Hi, we were just going to math she said disappointingly.  
  
"Wow, you sound so excited" he said sarcastically.  
  
Bethany laughed. "I know. Sarah just loves math." She added.  
  
They all giggled. "Okay guys. I'll talk to you later. I have to go get my books. Sarah said heading towards her locker.  
  
"Bye" Bethany and Jeff said in unison.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll see you around Bethany."  
  
"Um, ok Jeff. Bye." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yea.um.well bye." Jeff said in a confused state.  
  
Bethany walked over to Math class to find Sarah already there. "Hey cuz!" Bethany said smiling.  
  
"Well someone is in a good mood today" Sarah laughed.  
  
During class Sarah noticed Bethany had a dazed look on her face the whole time. After class Sarah found Bethany outside sitting on a bench looking at the floor.  
  
Sarah sat next to her. "Hey Bethany. What's up?"  
  
She looked up at Sarah and smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"Well why are you so happy?"  
  
"I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh ok?"  
  
Sarah giggled. "Ok, promise."  
  
"Ok. I... I'm in love."  
  
"What? With who" Sarah said getting all excited.  
  
"With Jeff." Bethany stared. Her smile showing her pearly whites, totally oblivious to the fact that Sarah and Jeff were going out.  
  
*A/N- So are you enjoying it. Tell me, tell me. Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeee. 


	7. How are going to tell her?

"Um.really? That's great." Sarah said weekly, forming a smile.  
  
"Yea. He's so great and nice, and cute. And he's charming and."  
  
"I get the picture!" Sarah snapped.  
  
Bethany sat there. Confused and shocked. "What crawled your ass up and died?" she spat.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just in a bad mood. I have to now." She said quickly walking back towards the school building.  
  
While Bethany and Sarah were having their little pow wow at the bench, Jeff was also outside hanging out with his friends. But he wasn't paying attention to them. He just saw Sarah and Bethany talking and then Sarah storming off. So he decided to follow her to find out what happened.  
  
He started to walk towards the building. Picking up his pace. He was a few steps behind Sarah so he called her name. "Sarah!" She just kept walking though. "Sarah!" he yelled grabbing her arm turning her around.  
  
"What Jeff? I'm not in the mood right now!" she said with tears running down her red face.  
  
"Hey Hun. What's wrong?" Jeff said wiping her tears away.  
  
"Nothing Jeff. We'll talk about this later. I need to be alone right now. I need to process everything that just happened ok?"  
  
"Honey, please tell me. It kills me to see you hurting so bad." Jeff said cupping her face with his right hand.  
  
"Jeff. This isn't the place to have this conversation. So can we just leave it alone until after school? You can come over to my place that we can talk about it." Sarah said with a shaky voice.  
  
Jeff looked down at Sarah. He knew she was hurt but he didn't want to push it, so he left it alone. "Okay." He said pulling her into a lone embrace.  
  
Sarah felt so safe in his arms. She wanted to say like this forever. Before they pulled apart Jeff whispered something into her ear. "Remember Hun, I love you, ok?"  
  
Sarah was on the verge of tears. "I know." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
After school Jeff drove to Sarah's house so they could talk. He slowly walked up the front steps. Dragging his feet. Afraid to even go in the house. He knocked on the door and Sarah answered.  
  
She was just dressed in tight hip huggers and a white baby tee, wearing no make up. Yet she was so beautiful in Jeff's eyes.  
  
"Come in." she smiled.  
  
Jeff walked in and placed his hand on her hip, giving her a gentle kiss before moving into the living room. "So, what happened today at school?"  
  
Sarah sighed. "Today. Bethany told me that um. that she's 'in love' with you. I don't know I'm so worried about it. I just. I. I don't know."  
  
"What? In love with me? Honey, I doubt that. Maybe she just has a big crush." He said trying to relieve his girlfriend form all her worries.  
  
Sarah had tears coming down her eyes but she still looked at Jeff.  
  
"Baby, why are you crying?" Jeff asked sincerely.  
  
"This is going to sound really stupid but. I just think you're going to fall in love with Bethany and then leave me." She laughed.  
  
Jeff touched her face and passionately kissed her. Slipping his tongue in her mouth. That's never going to happen ok? I love you with all my heart." He said as they pulled apart.  
  
"I know Jeff. I'm just scared." She admitted.  
  
"Well you have no reason to be scared." He said giving her another kiss. His hand moving up and down her leg.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. "Whoever that is has really bad timing." Jeff sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry babe. Come on. Let's just get the door so we can finish what we started." Sarah said with a grin.  
  
"I like that idea." Jeff said pulling Sarah with him towards the door. Sarah turned the cold knob surprised to see her cousin.  
  
"Bethany!" she said with a fake smile. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about today. Hi Jeff" she said smiling.  
  
"Uh, hi." He said back.  
  
"What are you doing here Jeff?" Bethany asked.  
  
Sarah and Jeff just looked at each other. Then Sarah turned her attention back to Bethany. "Bethany, we need to talk." She said opening the door wider so she could step in.  
  
*A/N- Please R and R people. Tell me what you think. 


	8. The talk

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bethany asked while getting comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Well, I thi...." Sarah started before Jeff interrupted. "Um, I'm going to sit on the front porch, ok guys?"  
  
Sarah gave Jeff the death glare. 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe he just left me to tell her about us' she thought.  
  
Bethany just smiled at Jeff. "okay." She said.  
  
'oh gosh.. She's acting like a 2nd grader with a huge crush.' Sarah thought.  
  
"Anyway Bethany." Sarah began. "We need to talk about Jeff."  
  
Bethany jumped up and down with excitement, her light brown hair bouncing in her face. "Ok, what do you want to know?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Sarah sat there with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come one Sarah. I already know you like him. What girl doesn't?" she explained. "You want to know if he has a girlfriend don't you?  
  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk top you about." Sarah said hesitantly.  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Well, I know you said that you love Jeff and all but.. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Bethany's smile quickly turned into a frowned. "Sarah, you're really starting to scare me."  
  
"I don't mean to frighten you. You have no reason to be afraid."  
  
"Ok then, just tell me already." Bethany said with half a smile.  
  
"Bethany, this is really hard for me to say but..."  
  
*A/N- Come one people. I know another chapter that sucks, go figure. Please just R and R. 


	9. Watch it

"What is it Sarah?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yesterday Jeff came over to talk about he and his friends and something happened and we just kind of started to kiss."  
  
"What!" Bethany yelled in an outrage. "How could you?"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about? I never knew you liked him up until yesterday, and that was after I kissed him!" Sarah yelled back.  
  
Meanwhile Jeff as outside listening to everything. "Girls" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Well..you..you" Bethany stuttered.  
  
"See!" Sarah yelled. "You know I would never purposely hurt you!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"There's more Bethany."  
  
"Oh really? She smirked. "Like what?"  
  
"Jeff and I are going out!"  
  
"What? You.. You"  
  
"You what?"  
  
Bethany grabbed her backpack. "Nevermind! Just wait Sarah Nicole!"  
  
Bethany stomped out the door to see Jeff standing in front of her. "Um hi Jeff. Bye Jeff." She said quickly with embarrassment. She got her car, slammed the door, and drove off.  
  
Jeff walked in the house to see Sarah sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Jeff sat next to her slowly. "I guess she didn't take it well." He said. Sarah looked at him and slapped him the back of the head. "No duh Stupid." She said.  
  
*A/N - please R and R. I know those last 2 chapters were short. Sorry. 


	10. defeated

The next day at school Sarah was walking to her 2nd class when she bumped into Jeff. "Hey Jeff." She said smiling.  
  
"Hey Hun" he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek. As he was doing so Josh, the kid who had pinned Bethany to the locker, interrupted them. "Hey Jeff. Do.. Do you know who that is?" he asked pointing towards Sarah's direction.  
  
Jeff looked at him in a confused fashion. "Um.. My girlfriend?"  
  
"What?" he asked astonished. At what he had just heard.  
  
"She's my girl" he repeated pulling Sarah closer to him by her waist.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
Jeff looked a Sarah and smiled. " Two days" he stated proudly.  
  
"Jeff, how could you do this to me? She called the cops on Shannon." He tried to explain.  
  
"Well maybe she had a right to!" Jeff retorted.  
  
"No she didn't! We never did anything wrong. We were just having fun, that's all."  
  
Jeff looked at him with a funny face. "Are you on crack? You know what we did was wrong." With that he grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her to they're next class before Josh did anything stupid. "Sorry about that Hun. I didn't want Josh to do anything to you."  
  
"Come on Jeff, be realistic. He can't touch me because he knows you're here to protect me" she smiled and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
At the end of school Jeff and Sarah were walking across the parking lot to where Jeff's car was when they saw Bethany talking to Josh, Shannon, and Jeff's other friends.  
  
Jeff noticed Sarah staring at them and decided to see what was on her mind.  
  
"Sarah, what are you thinking about?" he said intertwining his hands in hers.  
  
She sighed. "Don't you think it's a little weird that Bethany is talking to your friends?"  
  
Jeff thought about it for a minute. "I guess so. I mean, I told you those guys could be nice sometimes, but after what you and Bethany did, I don't understand why they would befriend her."  
  
Sarah dragged her feet on the floor until they reached the car. When they both got in the car Sarah became quiet again.  
  
"Now what?" Jeff asked, turning to Sarah, before putting the key into the ignition.  
  
"I just don't trust them," she said almost on a whisper.  
  
"It will be ok Hun. We'll talk about this later," he said driving off to Sarah's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon Sarah and Jeff were planning they're thanksgiving vacation at Sarah's house.  
  
"So what do you want to do for thanksgiving break?" Sarah asked flopping onto the couch.  
  
"I don't know Hun. How long do we have off?"  
  
"We have a four day weekend." Sarah replied.  
  
Jeff pulled Sarah onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well I was thinking," Jeff started. "Wouldn't you say that our relationship is kind of serious?"  
  
Sarah looked at him with a funny face. "Yes" she said slowly, afraid to know why he was thinking about this topic,  
  
"Well don't you think it's bout time to meet my family?"  
  
"Jefffffffffffff" Sarah whined while still sitting on his lap. "I can't meet your family. I'll get too nervous and I might say or do something stupid.  
  
"Jeff laughed at her reaction. "But honey, I thought maybe instead of going away on thanksgiving you could come to dinner at our place."  
  
"Oh no Jeff. I wouldn't want to intrude." She lied.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just trying to make an excuse?" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Uh.. Positive?"  
  
"Well to bad." Jeff stated. "You parents aren't going to be home so you're coming to dinner with me."  
  
"Ok." Sarah sighed with a sound of defeat in her voice.  
  
*A/N- I know this chapter had much to do about nothing, and I know it sucked so sorry. Please forgive me. 


	11. Dinner

The following Thursday Sarah and Jeff had the day off of school since their Thanksgiving holiday began.  
  
Jeff was at his house helping his dad and some other family members make dinner for that night.  
  
Sarah looked at her clock while watching TV. "5 more hours until dinner" she sighed.  
  
She tried to watch more TV but her nerves were getting the best of her and she wasn't doing a good job keeping he remind off of dinner. About 20 minutes later Jeff called.  
  
"Hey Hun."  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
We have a change of plans. We're going to be having dinner at 6:00 instead of 8:00." Jeff informed her.  
  
"What? Gosh Jeff, this only leaves me 3 hours to get ready!"  
  
"Only 3 hours?" Shouldn't it take like only 40 minutes to get ready? He asked. At that moment he heard a click. 'I guess it really does take her 3 hours to get ready' he thought, hanging up the phone.  
  
As soon as he did that the phone rang so he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"What do I wear?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"I don't know, anything. It's just dinner" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
Sarah sighed. "You're no help. Just get your ass over here and help me find something to wear."  
  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes," he said.  
  
Sarah was too busy running around her room, in a black bra and matching thong. "What am I going to wear, what am I going to wear, what am I going to wear?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
Jeff laughed. "You know repetitiveness is a sign of stupidity."  
  
Sarah snapped her head back. "How long have you been here?" she asked walking towards him.  
  
"Long enough to know that you have gone completely crazy" he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and quickly kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Sarah pushed him away. "No time for smooching" she said rushing back to the closet.  
  
She started to take every piece of clothing out of her closet and throwing it at Jeff whom was sitting on the bed.  
  
"What should I wear?" she asked.  
  
Jeff picked up a black sleeveless shirt with his right hand and a pair of dark blue jeans in his left. "I don't know" he shrugged.  
  
Sarah walked over to the edge of the bed and sat next to Jeff. Putting her head in her hands. "What am I going to do Jeff?"  
  
Jeff rubbed her back. "Chill Hun, its just dinner."  
  
"Just dinner? Jeff, this dinner means everything to me. Tonight the night your family decides if they like me or hate me" she explained.  
  
"Your making this bigger than it is babe." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"No I'm not Jeff. Just... Just pick me up in 2 hours. I should be ready by then." She sighed.  
  
"Okay babe. Good luck" he said kissing her on her forehead and leaving the room.  
  
"I'm in deep shit!" Sarah muttered lying on the bed.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Sarah asked impatiently, walking back and forth across her living room.  
  
"I'm right here beautiful." Jeff said walking into the house,  
  
"You really think I'm beautiful?" Sarah asked hugging him.  
  
Jeff pulled away and eyed her from head to toe. She was wearing long black pants, a long white, long blouse, and leather boots. Jeff just stood there silently looking at her.  
  
"Oh gosh Jeff. It's too casual isn't it? I have to go change" she said turning towards the stairs. "No" Jeff said grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "You're perfect" he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me you know" she smiled.  
  
"Who said I was lying?"  
  
"You know your just trying to be nice" she said before capturing his lips with hers.  
  
"I'm only telling you the truth," he said before placing his lips back on hers.  
  
He snaked his arms around her waist. They made their way to Sarah' bedroom still kissing. Jeff laid her on the bed as he started to caress her tongue with his. His hands found their way up Sarah's shirt, unsnapping her bra.  
  
"Mmmm.. Jeff"  
  
Jeff went from her lips to her neck, while playing with her shirt. He moved his hands to Sarah's waist trying to lower his pants.  
  
"Mmmm.. Jeff, not now." Sarah explained. "We have to go"  
  
Jeff looked at her. He knew she was right. "Okay babe. But only if we can start where we left off sometime soon" he smiled.  
  
Sarah laughed. "It's a deal;" she said getting up from the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the couple arrived at the Hardy residence Jeff stepped aside so he could introduce his girlfriend.  
  
"Sarah, this is my dad Gilbert, my brother Matt, my aunt Jennifer but we just call her Jenn, Aunt Desiree and Uncle Aaron, my 13 year old cousin Kathleen, my Uncle Robert, and my other Aunt Jackie." Jeff said smiling. "Guys, this is Sarah"  
  
Sarah heard shots from the big family consisting of "Hey, What's up, and Nice to meet you."  
  
As the group split up Jeff told Sarah he would be right back and took off towards the kitchen.  
  
Sarah was looking around when Jeff's 13 year old cousin tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Kathleen" she said sweetly.  
  
"Hey" Sarah smiled. "My names Sarah"  
  
"How old are you?" the girl asked curiously.  
  
"I'm 17" Sarah answered.  
  
"So Jeff is older than you," Kathleen concluded.  
  
"Only by a few moths. I'll be 18 in 9 days," she said excitedly.  
  
Kathleen smiled. "So what are you going to do on your birthday?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well are you and Jeff going to do some.. Stuff?" the girl, asked nosily.  
  
Sarah laughed. "He's going to be wrestling that night so no we're not going to do stuff."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell on them until the girl spoke.  
  
"I have an idea on what you can do on your birthday." She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked suspiciously.  
  
"You can invite your boyfriends cousin to your house and she could sleep over and have a girls night out sort of thing." She said constantly winking her eye.  
  
"Kathleen, would you like to come over my house next Saturday?" she smiled.  
  
"Well hat ever gave you the idea that I wanted to come over on our birthday?" she asked smiling widely.  
  
"I just guessed."  
  
"Of course I want to come over" she smiled.  
  
Just then Jeff interrupted the girls. "Why are you bothering my girl Kathleen?" he said wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist.  
  
"Shut up Jeff!" Kathleen said sticking out her tongue. She redirected her attention to Sarah. "Ill be right back. I'm going to go ask my mom" she exclaimed before walking off.  
  
Jeff turned Sarah and cocked an eyebrow. What is she talking about?"  
  
Sarah kissed his lips. "We're a little nosy now aren't we?"  
  
Jeff smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You know you still love me though."  
  
"How could I not love this cute little face?" Sarah said while pinching his cheeks.  
  
Just then Kathleen ran up to Jeff and Sarah. "Surprisingly she said yes," she said jumping up and down.  
  
"She does know my parents will be out of town right?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Yea, she knows"  
  
"Okay then, its settled. You're sleeping over next Saturday." She said smiling and walking over to the dinner table.  
  
She sat down and Jeff took his seat next to her. The family prayed before eating and then Jeff started to interrogate Sarah.  
  
"Why is she going over to your place on your birthday Hun?"  
  
"Well she kind of made it obvious that she wanted to so I just invited her." She explained.  
  
"Oh, well I guess it sucks to be an only child. She always wanted a sister" Jeff informed her. "That was nice of you to invite her over. But I wish I was the sleeping over" he said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Sarah laughed. "Awww, poor baby. Maybe some other time Jeff."  
  
"Do you think we can hang out on Friday since I have to wrestle on your birthday?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" she smiled.  
  
After dinner Sarah said her good-byes to all of Jeff's family. Jeff dropped her off at home. Before entering her house Jeff gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and they said goodnights, and I love you's before leaving each others site. 


	12. Open it

"Hey Richie" Jeff whispered in the middle of class. "Pass this to Sarah."  
  
The boy nodded and passed the piece of folded up notebook paper to the brunette sitting beside him. Sarah cocked an eyebrow as Richie pointed to Jeff who stuck his tongue out.  
  
Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. She unfolded the paper and read it's contents.  
  
Hey Hun,  
  
Since tonight is your birthday Kathleen is sleeping over your house around 8:00, can you at least come to the auditorium before I actually wrestle?  
  
Sarah let out a small chuckle. She wrote a note back to Jeff agreeing that she would see him before he wrestled that night.  
  
After school the two met in the hall. Jeff wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist. "Meet me in 2 hours" he whispered in her ear. Sarah kissed his lips. "Okay, see you in a few" she said walking towards the parking lot.  
  
As she was walking towards her car she saw Shannon at one of the tables making out with some girl. She let out a small laugh and drove off to her house.  
  
When she got there she dressed in more comfortable clothing. While she was watching t.v. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?  
  
"Hey babe, why don't you just come over to my place not?" the familiar voice asked.  
  
"Whatever you want babe. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Sarah said.  
  
She got up and grabbed her keys before making her way out the door.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sarah stood on the porch 2 seconds before the door opened.  
  
When Jeff opened the door he said, "You know you don't need to knock. My dad already said you can just walk in whenever you want." He said with a smile.  
  
"I know but I think it's a little disrespectful." She said walking towards the living room.  
  
When the 2 sat down Jeff gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"Mmmmm, What was that for?" Sarah asked licking he lips.  
  
'Because it's your birthday." He replied with a smile. "You only turn 18 once.  
  
Sarah smiled then sighed. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked tilting his head.  
  
"Just think, in a few months it'll be summer, and then we go to college. What if we never see each other again? Face it Jeff we're getting old."  
  
Jeff bust out laughing. Sarah put a stern look on her face. "Why are you laughing."  
  
"#1 we're not getting old, #2 of course we're going to see each other, even when you go to college. And #3 Here!" he said handing her an object wrapped in blue paper with "Happy Birthday" print on it.  
  
Sarah smiled and looked at her gift.  
  
"Well?" Jeff said.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Sarah laughed as her fingers traced the purple ribbon and started to tear apart the paper.  
  
Sarah started to laugh as she opened her gift.  
  
*A/N- sorry it took so long to update. Read the next chapter to find out what it is. 


End file.
